Reflection
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Hubungan Levi dan Hanji sedikit tidak baik setelah mereka kembali dari ekspedisi ke luar dinding, dan gerak-gerik Hanji yang selalu mengunjungi ruangan pribadi Erwin membuat Levi penasaran setengah mati. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Erwin dan Hanji? / Birthday fict spesial for uyut Morena L / Enjoy it!


**Reflection**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin** ©**Isayama Hajime**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**Warning:**

Canon, A lil' bit OOC-ness, Typo(s) (maybe), Fluffy, etc.

**.**

**Genre:**

_Romance_

**.**

_A Birthday Fict for my beloved_** Uyut Moo**

**.**

**_Don't Like? Just don't read this fict! :)_**

_Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback, please?_ **:)**

* * *

Levi baru saja keluar dari ruangan pribadinya saat ia melihat bayangan Hanji yang menghilang di ujung koridor. Tanpa menanyakannya pada Hanji pun, ia sudah tahu ke mana tujuan pemimpin pasukan _survey corps _di bidang _research_ itu pergi, karena satu-satunya ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor itu adalah ruangan pribadi milik komandan _survey corps— _Erwin Smith. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia melihat Hanji terus saja mengunjungi Erwin di ruangannya secara pribadi. Sebenarnya Levi penasaran dengan hal apa yang dibahas oleh kedua rekannya itu, tapi ia enggan menanyakannya secara langsung pada Erwin, apalagi menanyakannya langsung pada Hanji.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak mereka pulang dari ekspedisi ke luar dinding yang tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa, hanya kenyataan bahwa dua puluh orang anggota mereka tidak ikut kembali. Dalam ekspedisi itu, sebenarnya Hanji hampir berhasil membawa pulang hidup-hidup satu _titan_ abnormal. Hanya saja, saat _titan_ itu memberontak ketika sedang diikat oleh beberapa anggota _survey corps_, Levi berhasil membunuhnya dalam sekali tebasan, dan hal itu membuat harapan Hanji membawa pulang _titan_ itu hidup-hidup sirna dalam sekejap. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Levi merasa Hanji seperti menghindarinya sejak mereka kembali ke dalam dinding. Awalnya Levi tak mengacuhkan perilaku Hanji itu, tapi sejak wanita itu sering menyambangi ruangan pribadi sang komandan, lambat laun hal itu mengusik dirinya juga.

"_Heichou_, Anda mau ke mana?" Suara feminin milik satu-satunya anak buahnya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan— Petra Ral— membuyarkan lamunan Levi.

"Ke kantin. Ada keperluan apa kau ke ruanganku?" tanya Levi yang sudah mulai berjalan mendahului Petra.

"Tidak apa-apa, _heichou_. Kebetulan tadi teman-teman menyuruhku memanggil Anda untuk makan malam bersama," sahut Petra.

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan lenganmu?" Levi menanyakan kondisi lengan Petra yang terluka saat ekspedisi sebelumnya.

"Ah, lenganku baik-baik saja, _heichou_. Lukanya tidak separah yang dialami Auruo dan Erd-s_an_," jawab Petra yang menggerak-gerakkan lengan kanan atasnya agar Levi percaya bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Levi datar dan menutup pembicaraan itu. Tak ada yang membuka suara lagi sampai Petra memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_Ano ... Heichou_, apakah hubunganmu dengan Hanji-_san _baik-baik saja? Kuperhatikan kalian tidak pernah berbicara setelah kembali dari ekspedisi yang lalu," Petra bertanya dengan nada ragu. Ia sebenarnya enggan menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu pada sang _heichou_, hanya saja rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari keengganan itu sendiri. Bagaimana Petra tidak penasaran jika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bersama anggota _survey corps_ yang lain, saat Levi memarahi Hanji ketika wanita itu bersikukuh mempertahankan untuk tidak membunuh _titan_ abnormal yang sedang mengamuk di tengah usaha mereka mengikat sang _titan_? Dan pada akhirnya, perdebatan antar dua pemimpin itu diakhiri dengan aksi Levi yang membunuh _titan_ yang sudah susah payah berhasil ditangkap oleh Hanji dan anggota pasukannya.

"Jangan menanyakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, Petra. Kau membuatku semakin lapar dengan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu," tukas Levi datar. Laki-laki pendek itu kemudian mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Petra yang terpaku di belakang.

Petra menghela napas pasrah. "Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau Levi _heichou_ tidak akan menjawabnya?" ucap Petra yang kemudian melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka, menampakkan tiga kepala yang ia kenal sebagai Auruo, Erd dan juga Gunther. Ternyata ketiga teman-teman setimnya itu sedari tadi ikut menguping pembicaraannya dengan sang _heichou_.

.

.

Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia menangkap sosok Erwin memasuki area kantin markas _survey corps_. Pria _blondie_ itu terlihat sedang memesan makanan di konter. Ia yang tadinya sedang menyendokkan sup hangat di hadapannya, berhenti sejenak untuk memerhatikan tindak tanduk Erwin. Levi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Auruo yang sedang bercerita tentang pengalamannya yang hampir meregang nyawa di ekspedisi yang lalu. Ia semakin menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat Erwin membawa sebuah nampan yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman yang cukup untuk dua orang.

'_Apa Erwin membawakan makanan untuk si mata empat sialan itu?'_ batinnya penasaran. Berusaha meredam gejolak keingintahuannya, Levi buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan berniat mengunjungi ruangan Erwin setelah itu. Petra yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah penuh tanya saat ia melihat sang _heichou_ yang tiba-tiba mempercepat kegiatan makannya.

.

.

"Hanji, istirahat sebentar," suara dalam milik Erwin Smith terdengar dari balik ruangan pribadinya.

"Ah~ Erwin, biarkan aku melanjutkannya sebentar lagi," suara berat Hanji terdengar membalas perkataan Erwin.

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu melakukannya sepanjang malam, sekarang istirahatlah," ucap Erwin lagi. "Lihatlah, mukamu sudah merah seperti itu," sambungnya. Setelah itu terdengar suara deritan ranjang dari dalam ruangan pribadi milik Erwin.

"Erwin~ aku masih sanggup melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam saja," sahut Hanji lagi. Kini perkataan Hanji terdengar diiringi oleh desahan napas beratnya.

"Levi bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membiarkan kau melakukan ini di ruanganku, Hanji," tukas Erwin yang menghela napas berat.

"Hah ... persetan dengan si pendek itu ... hah ... aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, baginya apa yang kulakukan selama ini hanya mengancam orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Dia ... hah ... tidak pernah memikirkanku sama sekali, Erwin. Sama sekali tidak pernah!" Kali ini perkataan Hanji terdengar terputus karena napasnya terengah-engah. "Jadi, jangan menyuruhku berhenti melakukan ini, Erwin."

"Ah, Hanji~"

'_Sudah cukup! Aku akan menebas kepalamu, mata empat sialan!' _Levi yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruangan pribadi milik Erwin, mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat. Setelah tadi ia menyelesaikan makannya, ia buru-buru meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan menuju ruangan Erwin. Levi sudah akan mengetuk pintu ruangan Erwin saat ia mendengar percakapan antara Erwin dan Hanji dari dalam ruangan yang berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun.

**_Braaak!_**

Bunyi pintu ruangannya yang dibuka secara kasar, sukses membuat Erwin terkejut. Kedua iris biru langitnya melebar saat melihat wajah Levi yang mengeras di depan pintu. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Hanji yang terkulai lemas di pundak kirinya. "Levi, sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskannya," ucap Erwin spontan saat melihat ekspresi mengerikan Levi itu. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada Levi lebih lanjut, tapi tubuh Hanji yang hampir jatuh membuatnya harus mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggul wanita itu.

"Erwin~ lepaskan aku! Aku masih bisa melakukannya," racau Hanji yang tangannya berusaha menggapai meja bundar di hadapan tempat tidur Erwin. Di atas meja itu tersebar beberapa dokumen. Kedua matanya tertutup dan wajahnya yang memerah menempel di pundak kiri Erwin.

Saat itulah Levi tersadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia lalu beranjak cepat memasuki ruangan Erwin begitu menyadari keadaan Hanji yang benar-benar kacau. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Levi bertanya pada Erwin setelah melepaskan Hanji dari tubuh komandannya itu, dan menggantikan pria itu untuk menahan Hanji yang masih memberontak.

Erwin menghela napas berat. "Sudah tiga hari dia selalu berada di ruanganku untuk meneliti catatan-catatan tentang _titan_ yang dia teliti selama ini. Dia hanya kembali ke kamarnya saat aku menyuruhnya beristirahat, dan kurasa dia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu di ruangannya," jawab Erwin.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya di ruanganmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Levi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Itu karena dia bersikeras melakukan pekerjaannya sambil menjelaskannya padaku. Dia melakukannya agar aku mengijinkannya melakukan ekspedisi khusus untuk menangkap _titan_ hidup-hidup. Aku sudah berusaha melarangnya, tapi kautahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Hanji, kan? Dia bahkan bisa lebih keras kepala darimu, Levi. Dan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu? Itu juga karena dia yang memintaku. Katanya tidak ada gunanya aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini karena kau tidak akan membantu sama sekali," jelas Erwin yang memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat meja bundar itu, tempat Hanji menghabiskan waktunya selama tiga hari ini. "Dan inilah akibatnya..." sambungnya kemudian sambil menggerling ke arah Hanji yang sudah berada di pelukan Levi.

"Dasar mata empat bodoh!" hardik Levi pada Hanji yang masih meracau tidak jelas. Levi bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Hanji yang meningkat dengan mendekatkan pipinya pada leher wanita itu. "Aku akan membawanya ke ruangannya," ucap Levi sambil menggendong Hanji dengan posisi _bridal style_.

"Levi~ turunkan aku! Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan~" racau Hanji dengan mata tertutup.

"Diamlah, mata empat sialan!" tukas Levi. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Erwin.

"Perlu aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan makanan? Dia tidak menyentuh makanannya sejak tadi malam," ucap Erwin sebelum Levi dan Hanji menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengurusnya," jawab Levi datar. Setelah itu, ia menghilang dari pandangan Erwin.

"Yah, kau memang satu-satunya yang bisa menangani Hanji, Levi," ujar Erwin santai. Ia lalu membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja.

.

.

Levi melepas seragam _survey corps_ milik Hanji, sepatu dan _goggels_ yang dipakainya setelah ia merebahkan Hanji di atas ranjang. Ia membawa Hanji ke ruang pribadi milik wanita itu karena merasa harus mengganti pakaian Hanji yang sudah basah karena keringat. Levi bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Hanji semakin meninggi seiring dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Kau bisa mengganti bajumu sendiri?" tanya Levi setelah ia berhasil menemukan selembar kemeja putih di dalam lemari Hanji yang berantakan. Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Levi sudah pasti tahu bahwa Hanji sudah sangat lemah karena kondisinya saat itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri~" jawab Hanji yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi tidak berhasil karena rasa pusing yang menghantam kepalanya.

Levi berdecak, "kau selalu memaksakan dirimu, bodoh!" Ia lalu membuka kemeja kuning yang selalu dipakai Hanji sebagai dalaman seragamnya dengan cepat, dan segera memakaikan kemeja putih yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari dengan cepat juga. Levi bisa kehilangan fokusnya jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu dengan cepat. Ia lalu mendesah lega setelah berhasil menggantikan baju Hanji dengan 'selamat'. Setelah itu, Levi membetulkan posisi Hanji agar wanitanya itu merasa nyaman.

"Ngh~ Levi..." Hanji mendesah pelan saat ia merasakan tangan Levi menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau benar-benar terbakar, huh?" sindir Levi. Ia lalu menyentil dahi Hanji pelan. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan memaksa dirimu dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu. Kau sudah cukup merepotkan dengan kebiasaan makanmu yang berantakan, dan sekarang kau jatuh sakit seperti ini," ucap Levi datar, tapi tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Aku ... harus melakukannya ... Demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia, Levi." Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Hanji masih sempat membalas ucapan Levi sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia menggenggam tangan Levi yang masih berada di keningnya.

"Bagaimana kau memikirkan kelangsungan hidup umat manusia jika kau tidak memerhatikan kelangsungan hidupmu sendiri, heh?" tanya Levi sarkastik. "Sekarang diamlah di sini, aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untuk mengompresmu." Ia lalu beranjak dari ranjang Hanji dan berjalan menuju dapur setelah menyelimuti Hanji yang sudah tertidur.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya menghangatkan air untuk kompresan Hanji, Levi memeriksa isi lemari makanan Hanji dan berpikir akan memasak apa untuk wanita itu. Hanya ada beberapa liter beras dan sayuran di dalamnya. Ia tahu, bahan-bahan makanan itu adalah bahan makanan yang ia belikan untuk Hanji setelah mereka kembali ke dalam dinding beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah karena wanita itu masih marah padanya atau memang dia malas untuk mengolahnya, bahan-bahan makanan itu tak tersentuh sama sekali. "Kau tidak pernah bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Masih berpikir untuk menjaga jarak denganku, heh?" gerutu Levi yang sudah cekatan mengolah bahan-bahan itu untuk disulap menjadi semangkuk bubur sehat dengan campuran banyak sayuran.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan bahan makanan di dapur kecil milik Hanji, Levi membawakan semangkuk bubur dan air hangat untuk mengganti kompresan Hanji yang terus digantinya di sela-sela kegiatan memasaknya. Levi memandangi wajah damai Hanji sejenak, wajahnya masih memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi, tapi napasnya sudah mulai teratur. Ia lalu meletakkan nampan di tangannnya ke atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur Hanji. Sebenarnya ia enggan membangunkan Hanji yang tengah tertidur lelap, tapi wanita itu harus memasukkan sesuatu ke perutnya dan meminum obat penurun panas. Perlahan Levi menepuk pipi kiri Hanji.

"Hanji, bangunlah. Kau harus makan sesuatu dan meminum obatmu," ucap Levi pelan. Tak ada reaksi dari Hanji. Karena merasa perbuatannya tidak berhasil, ia lalu memegang pipi Hanji dan mengelusnya pelan, "Hanji ... bangunlah, kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu," Levi mengulang kata-katanya, dengan sedikit lebih lembut. Kali ini berhasil. Hanji menunjukkan reaksinya, dan beberapa saat kemudian Levi bisa melihat kedua kelopak mata wanita itu terbuka dengan perlahan, yang akhirnya memperlihatkan manik cokelat miliknya yang selalu menenangkan hati Levi.

"Ngh~ Levi? Aku di mana?" Hanji menanyakan pertanyaan umum yang biasa ditanyakan oleh orang sakit yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Di ruanganmu," jawab Levi datar. Ia sudah menarik tangannya dari pipi Hanji.

Hanji sedikit meringis dan memegang kepalanya, "ah~ kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?" gerutunya saat ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Levi lalu membantunya untuk bersender di dinding tempat tidurnya. "Aku kenapa, Levi?" tanyanya saat menyadari seluruh badannya lemas dan tidak berdaya.

"Kau demam tinggi setelah tiga hari ini memaksakan tubuhmu untuk bekerja tanpa henti, dan akhirnya kau tumbang di ruangan Erwin," jelas Levi datar. Ia lalu meraih mangkuk bubur yang tadi ia letakkan di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur Hanji. "Makanlah sedikit, lalu minum obatmu," ujar Levi yang sudah akan menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Hanji, namun ditahan oleh wanita itu.

"Biar aku saja. Aku bisa makan sendiri," ucap Hanji yang kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Levi. Ia lalu mulai menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur yang dimasak oleh Levi ke dalam mulutnya sampai habis. "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Kalau aku sedang tidak sakit, pasti bubur buatanmu ini terasa enak sekali," tukas Hanji yang meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong itu di atas nampan. Ia lalu meminum beberapa pil obat yang telah disediakan Levi dalam sekali tenggak. "_Are_? Kenapa kau dari tadi memerhatikanku terus, Levi? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya pada Levi yang hanya diam sambil menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kau menghindariku, heh?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Levi menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus ia pendam di hatinya selama tiga hari ini. "Hanya karena aku membunuh _titan_ sialan itu?" sambungnya lagi.

Hanji tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang dilontarkan Levi. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak menghindarimu," tukas Hanji santai. Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit ringan setelah meminum obat yang disiapkan Levi tadi.

"Kau tidak berbicara padaku sejak kita kembali, dan kau terus menempeli Erwin sampai membuatku berpikir macam-macam," sahut Levi pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi nada kesal dalam perkataannya.

Lagi, Hanji tertawa mendengar perkataan Levi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. "Kau cemburu, heh? Kukira kau yang tidak mau berbicara padaku karena aku sudah membahayakan anak buahmu saat _titan_ yang kutangkap memberontak dan melukai mereka. Kau sangat marah saat itu," ucap Hanji ringan.

Levi menyentil dahi Hanji yang ditanggapi dengan ringisan kecil oleh wanita itu. "Itu karena kau berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan _titan_ yang hampir memakanmu, bodoh!" hardik Levi. "Kau memikirkan kelangsungan hidup manusia dengan meneliti _titan-titan_ bodoh itu, tapi apa jadinya jika kau sendiri mati di tangan mereka? Siapa yang mau meneliti makhluk menjijikan seperti mereka selain kau?" cerca Levi.

"Kau bisa meneruskannya untukku jika aku mati dimakan _titan_ itu, Levi."

"Aku tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan membosankan seperti itu!"

Hanji hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Levi, ia lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Meskipun kepalanya terasa sedikit ringan dari saat ia bangun tadi, namun masih terasa pusing jika ia terus berada dalam posisi duduk. "Temani aku sebentar sampai aku tertidur, _ne_?" pinta Hanji pada Levi.

Awalnya Levi menggerutu dengan mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' saat mendengar permintaan Hanji. Tapi kemudian ia melepas celemek putih yang dipakainya saat memasak tadi, dan beranjak menaiki ranjang Hanji. Levi merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hanji dan menarik selimut sampai ke leher wanita itu. "Tidurlah. Aku akan terus di sini sampai demammu benar-benar turun," ujar Levi kemudian.

Hanji lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Levi dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Ia sedikit menurunkan posisi tidurnya agar bisa menempelkan kepalanya di dada Levi. "Hei, kau tidak sopan, Levi. Saat aku lemah seperti ini, kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, heh?" tanya Hanji dengan nada menggoda.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, mata empat?" Levi balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Kau yang mengganti bajuku, kan?" tanya Hanji lagi dengan nada menggoda. "—_ittai_! Kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit dengan orang yang sedang sakit, huh, Levi?" protes Hanji saat merasakan tangan Levi memukul kepalanya.

"Kaupikir aku semesum itu sampai berpikir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saat kau sedang seperti ini, heh?" tukas Levi kesal. Bisa-bisanya di saat sedang sakit seperti itu Hanji menggodanya.

Hanji terkekeh pelan di dada Levi. "Aku kan cuma bercanda~ Dasar emosian!" ucap Hanji kemudian. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Levi dan mencium dalam-dalam wangi khas prianya itu. Wangi pinus yang selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan menenangkannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hanji merasa kedua kelopak matanya memaksa untuk menutup. Sepertinya, efek dari obat yang ia minum tadi sudah mulai bereaksi. _'Oyasuminasai, Levi,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Levi yang sudah tidak lagi mendengar ocehan Hanji kemudian menatap kedua kelopak mata Hanji yang sudah tertutup sempurna. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas Hanji yang teratur di dadanya. "Cepat sembuh, mata empat," ucapnya yang kemudian mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hanji. Kemudian Levi ikut menutup kedua matanya, dan benar-benar ikut tertidur setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan keadaan masih mendekap Hanji di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak Hanji tumbang di ruangan Erwin karena kesalahannya sendiri yang tidak memerhatikan kondisi kesehatannya. Dan selama lima hari itu pula ia dipaksa Erwin serta Moblit untuk benar-benar beristirahat di ruangannya. Hanji tidak akan menurutinya jika saja Erwin tidak mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perintah Levi. Dan anehnya, Levi tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi setelah dia merawat Hanji lima hari yang lalu. Saat Hanji menanyakannya pada Erwin, pria _blondie_ itu hanya berkata, "ada sesuatu yang harus diurus Levi. Jika dia sudah kembali, kau pasti adalah orang pertama yang akan ditemuinya."

Saat ini Hanji tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar markas _survey corps_ untuk sekedar mencari angin segar. Lima hari menjalani cuti membuatnya terserang kebosanan tingkat akut. Namun, keributan yang berasal dari lapangan belakang markas mereka mengusik perhatiannya. Wanita itu segera berlari menuju lapangan yang terpisah dari bangunan markas itu, dan kedua iris cokelatnya membulat senang saat ia melihat sesosok _titan_ setinggi tujuh meter berada tidak jauh darinya. _Titan_ berambut pirang yang telah terpaku di beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu berusaha memberontak saat beberapa anggota _survey corps_ menguatkan ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Wohoo~ kita berhasil mendapatkan objek penelitian segar~" seru Hanji senang. Ia hampir mendekati _titan_ itu saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak mengikuti perintahku untuk beristirahat total di ruanganmu, heh?" Sebuah suara dingin yang sangat dikenal Hanji terdengar menusuk pendengarannya.

"Levi! Kau kah yang menangkap _titan_ itu?" tanya Hanji senang tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Levi saat ia melihat pria itu memakai jubah hijau yang kotor dengan lumpur dan darah.

"Hn."

Tak peduli dengan Levi yang masih kotor dan puluhan pasang mata yang melihat mereka, Hanji langsung saja menerjang Levi dan memeluknya erat. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Levi~" ucapnya senang.

"Lepaskan aku, mata empat sialan! Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Levi melepaskan pelukan Hanji saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa anggota _survey corps_ yang melihat adegan itu, termasuk tatapan menggoda dari ke empat anak buahnya— Erd, Gunther, Auruo dan Petra.

"Ah, aku akan segera menelitinya," ucap Hanji yang segera beranjak mendekati _titan_ tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi langkah Hanji terhenti saat tangan Levi memegang kerah kemejanya dan menyeretnya menjauhi lapangan itu. "Levi~ apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya pada Levi.

"Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau sudah sembuh," ujar Levi tegas.

Hanji meronta di tengah usaha Levi menyeretnya, "aku sudah sembuh, Levi! Sungguh~ Kau bisa tanyakan pada Erwin kalau kau tidak percaya," keluh Hanji.

"Aku akan memastikannya sendiri," ucap Levi lagi dengan nada penuh penekanan. Saat langkahnya telah sampai di depan ruangan pribadinya, Levi melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Hanji. Tapi kemudian ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Hanji sebagai gantinya.

"Buuh~ kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Hanji yang memberengut kesal. Levi tidak menjawab, hanya memaksa Hanji masuk ke ruangannya.

"Buatkan aku kopi selama aku mandi," perintah Levi yang kemudian membelokkan langkahnya ke arah kamar mandi. Hanji hanya menggerutu mendengar perintah seenaknya dari Levi. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pria itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang, Levi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah. Ia memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Ia melihat Hanji yang duduk di sofa panjang miliknya sambil membuka beberapa majalah koleksi Levi.

"Kau masih saja sangat maniak dengan peralatan bersih-bersih, huh, Levi?" tanyanya saat ia mencium wangi sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Levi.

Levi tidak menjawab, ia memilih duduk di samping Hanji dan menyeruput kopi buatan Hanji yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Kebiasaan itu sangat berguna untuk menghadapi orang sepertimu," sahutnya kemudian.

Hanji terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari Levi, jawaban yang sama setiap ia bertanya seperti itu. "Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau periksa? Aku benar-benar sudah sehat. Biarkan aku meneliti _titan_ yang kau bawa pulang itu, _ne_?" ujar Hanji dengan nada memohon.

Levi memandang Hanji sebentar dan menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Hanji. "Hn, sudah tidak panas."

"Tentu saja! Sudah lima hari sejak aku jatuh sakit, mana mungkin badanku masih panas," gerutu Hanji. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku setelah hari itu, menghilang begitu saja dan memerintahkan ini itu padaku melalui Erwin. Aku sudah menuruti semuanya. Seeeeeeeemuanya, kautahu? Jadi biarkan aku kembali bekerja sekarang," pinta Hanji lagi.

"Kopi buatanmu enak," ucap Levi yang tidak memedulikan perkataan Hanji.

Hanji yang kesal karna merasa tak diacuhkan Levi kemudian merebut gelas itu dan meminumnya. "Yuck! Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan minuman pahit ini, sih?" tanya Hanji yang menaruh gelas berisi kopi pahit itu di atas meja.

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu cara menikmatinya, mata empat," tukas Levi santai. Ia mengambil gelas berisi kopi itu dan meminumnya lagi. Tapi kemudian Levi meletakkan lagi gelasnya dan menatap Hanji yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Levi memegang bagian belakang kepala Hanji dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, kedua bibir mereka telah bertemu. Ternyata Levi menyisakan sedikit kopi di dalam mulutnya yang kemudian ia minumkan pada Hanji melalui ciumannya.

Awalnya Hanji terkejut dengan tindakan Levi yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi kemudian ia mengikuti permintaan Levi saat pria itu menggesekkan lidahnya di permukaan bibir bawah Hanji. Baru kali ini Hanji merasakan ciuman dengan sensasi kopi pahit yang entah kenapa menjadi manis saat Levi melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu. Hanji mendesah pelan di tengah kegiataannya dengan Levi, dan kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher laki-laki itu. Sedangkan tangan Levi yang tadi berada di belakang kepalanya, semakin memberikan tekanan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak ada bagian dalam mulut Hanji yang terlewati oleh lidah Levi, semuanya terjamah dalam ciuman panas itu.

Merasa dikendalikan oleh Levi, hasrat tidak mau kalah Hanji bangkit begitu saja. Ia melepaskan ciuman Levi sejenak untuk mengambil napas yang mulai habis, dan kembali mencium Levi. Kali ini Hanji yang memonopoli bibir Levi. Entah karena Levi memilih mengalah, laki-laki itu memberikan akses pada Hanji untuk mengeksplor dengan bebas bagian dalam mulutnya. Jika Hanji membuka matanya saat itu, seharusnya dia bisa melihat sebuah seringai kemenangan terukir di bibir Levi. Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dengan posisi itu, akhirnya Hanji melepaskan ciumannya pada Levi saat merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai habis. Bibirnya sudah sangat basah dan seluruh wajahnya memerah; bukan karena demam tentunya.

"Hn, kau sudah sembuh total," ucap Levi santai.

Hanji bedecak kesal, "Tck! Ternyata seperti ini caramu memastikan bahwa aku sudah sembuh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengajarkanmu cara menikmati kopi yang kau bilang pahit itu. Kau saja yang terpancing," tukas Levi ringan. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin. Kali ini ia menandaskan isinya sampai habis.

Hanji yang masih terengah dengan wajah memerahnya hanya memandang Levi sebal. Sebenarnya wajah Hanji yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Levi tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh wanita itu lebih jauh. Tapi ia tidak akan meminta pada Hanji, karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Sialan! Kau selalu tahu bagaimana mengendalikanku, Levi!" ucap Hanji kesal. Tidak lagi peduli dengan objek penelitiannya yang baru, Hanji memilih mendorong tubuh Levi hingga pria itu berada di bawahnya saat ini. Saat ia hendak membuka kancing kemeja Levi, tangannya ditahan oleh laki-laki terkuat di kesatuan _survey corps_ itu.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini. Terakhir kali kita melakukannya di sini, seluruh badanku sakit semua," keluh Levi. Dan dalam sekali hentakan, ia bangkit dari sofa dengan menggendong Hanji.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari bibir Hanji. "Dasar kakek-kakek!" ledek Hanji yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam dari Levi. Tapi kemudian tatapan itu melemah saat Hanji kembali mengecup bibir Levi. Bukan ciuman panas seperti tadi, hanya kecupan ringan yang sangat disukai Levi. "Kalau kau melarangku melakukan penelitian pada_ titan_ itu dengan cara seperti ini, mana bisa aku menolaknya, _heichou_," ucap Hanji dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau keluar dari kamar ini selangkahpun sampai besok," tukas Levi ringan saat ia merebahkan Hanji di ranjangnya.

"_As you wish, my lord~_" sahut Hanji sambil terkekeh lagi.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua insan manusia yang sering terbelenggu oleh dalamnya rasa rindu karena situasi dan kondisi yang membatasi mereka saat ini. Hanya dinding-dinding ruangan pribadi Levi lah yang sesekali menjadi saksi bisu tentang apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan untuk mengobati rasa itu. Meski terkadang terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka karena jarang sekali terucap kata-kata manis dan keterbukaan di antara mereka, tapi Levi dan Hanji selalu tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

-**FIN**-

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Uyeee~ akhirnya bisa _publish_ fict LeviHan lagi~ :3

Ide ini muncul begitu saja saat _playlist_ mp3 mutar lagu Mirror punyanya babang Justin Timberlake xD

Kali ini fict ini dibuat khusus buat **Uyut Moo** a.k.a **Morena L** yang sedang berulang tahun~ _Tanjoubi Omedeto_, uyut Moo /o/ **_#kecup_**

Sesuai permintaannya, OS canon LeviHan dengan sedikit _slight_ EruHan dan RiVetra yang menjurus... **_#apah_ **x/D

Kalo _slight_-nya gak kerasa, maap~ huhuhu

Dan semoga pikiran para _readers_ gak ada yg keruh waktu baca adegan EruHan, ya~ Kalo pikiran kalian keruh, pasti bakal mikir kayak si Levi yg cemburu berat karna ngira EruHan bermain api di belakang dia hohoho

Yah, pokoknya semoga uyut Moo suka sama hadiahnya, ya? Dan semoga para _readers_ juga suka~~ xD

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~ :3

**PS** buat **uyut Moo** : Ditunggu lima hari lagi, yut... yg manis dan menjurus, ya~ whahaha **_#ketawacantik_**

Sign,

C.C

**15042014**


End file.
